


At Liberty

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John surrenders. A little kissing and cliché for mcsmooch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Liberty

[  
Click for Fullsize](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/00198b85)

John watches Rodney out of the corner of his eye, ready to offer a steadying hand if needed. It's early, the light dim under the tall evergreens, the air still holding the damp and chill of night. He'd considered waiting for the sun to climb higher in the sky before starting for the gate, but Rodney had been unwilling to stay at the outpost any longer. John couldn't blame him for wanting to leave the place far behind. Spending nearly fifteen hours sealed alone inside a tiny pitch-dark room would stretch anyone's nerves to the breaking point, let alone someone known to suffer from claustrophobia. It had been an easy decision to set out immediately, to order Teyla to take point with Zelenka and the rest of Lorne's team, leaving Lorne and Ronon to cover their six.

Tucked in the middle with Rodney, John has his own demons to banish during the half-mile hike to the gate. Waiting for Zelenka to arrive at the Ancient facility, and then waiting even longer for him to solve the mystery of the vanishing McKay, had been excruciating. Each passing minute had left John more convinced he'd lost Rodney permanently, that they'd finally run out of miracles. He'd been well aware that not every Hail Mary pass is successful and the team was long overdue for an incomplete.

Of course, everyone had been relieved when Zelenka had finally identified the program that would reverse what had happened, but John had felt close to collapse from the sudden relief of fear and tension. Through those long hours, John had prowled the room impatiently while Zelenka scrolled through too many screens covered with incomprehensible code, pacing as he remembered Rodney's every word and action as well as his own.

Regretting.

John had been across the room when the transport beam had snatched Rodney away right in front of him, deliberately keeping his distance so that he wouldn't give in to the impulse to lean over Rodney's shoulder. That decision to hide behind his emotional walls, to continue to fight his increasing attraction to his friend had been a mistake. John hadn't even had time to shout a warning, let alone reach Rodney before the dazzling light enveloped him. John's sole consolation had been that he hadn't ended up trapped as well and had been able to immediately radio for help.

Now Rodney's quiet as he walks next to John, too quiet, when John needs the sound of his voice to help convince him that Rodney's there and alive, that John isn't dreaming. Rodney had been just as silent when the shimmer had faded, standing on trembling legs next to the console that had caused the problem, blinking rapidly, his reddened eyes trying to adjust to the change. A rasped request for water had triggered a rush forward by his three teammates, each attempting to fill Rodney's needs with drink, food, and support.

Having listened to Rodney's choked description of his ordeal, John's well aware of the reason he's not engaging in his usual running commentary. He understands that Rodney's throat must still be raw from shouting in his dark prison, so he settles for reaching out to cup Rodney's elbow, convincing himself that it's simple good sense to steady a stumbling, exhausted teammate over the occasional protruding tree root or wobbling stone. After all, if he doesn't, Ronon will insist on switching places with John because Ronon's never been afraid to reveal how much he cares.

John knows he's fighting a battle he's already lost. It's already impossible to avoid Ronon's and Teyla's all-too-knowing glances whenever he and Rodney snipe playfully at each other, disappear to play a two-person game, or happily test out some new discovery together. After months of forcing himself to be content with friendship, unwilling to endanger what he has for the remote possibility of more, John's teetering on the edge of a relationship disaster.

At the edge of the clearing, Rodney halts, his gaze lifting to the sky. It's a dawn blue decorated with wisps of reds and pinks, an occasional slash of orange, a greeting from the rising sun. John ignores the horizon to watch Rodney's face instead, and then smiles along with Rodney as he whispers haltingly, "I…I wasn't sure…I'd ever see another one of these."

Suddenly, John can't seem to catch his breath. He doesn't bother to check for any witnesses before lowering his head to cover Rodney's slightly open mouth with his, no longer cares who might see, because Rodney's alive and right here next to John, where he belongs. He's too busy absorbing the sensation of Rodney's lips softening under his, the rasp of his three-day beard against Rodney's face, the tentative stroke of Rodney's tongue.

John's willing to stay there at the edge of the forest tasting and touching what he'd craved for so long, but reality finally intrudes and he pulls back reluctantly to assess the situation, the potential damage. He can't help feeling a little relieved that Lorne and Ronon are deliberately facing away from them, while the others are already making their way through the open gate. It's not that he's unwilling to face the consequences of his impulsive move, but it appears there won't be any.

Although his exhaustion seems to have vanished as if by magic, Rodney's speechless. First, his blue eyes open wide in wonder and disbelief, and then they crinkle at the corners with the same pleasure that lifts the corners of his kissed-red mouth. John smiles in return and then leans close again to whisper in Rodney's ear, "Want to check out tomorrow's sunrise from my balcony?"

John figures he's got his answer when Rodney grabs his hand and heads straight for the gate.

Running.

**Author's Note:**

> A mcsmooch entry for chelletoo's prompt: You're alive kiss and tipsywitch's prompt: First time - slow, sweet, surprising. I also tossed in some pines (and pining John) for mecurtin. Many thanks to my beta, mezzo_cammin, who bravely undertook the chore of correcting my errors and inconsistencies. She improved the original, any remaining mistakes and character or plot flaws are my sole responsibility


End file.
